narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
What is a color, Darker than Black?
The sun was shining and the wind blew the sea air through the Land of Merchants. It was import day as the shopkeepers were trading, buying and selling their wares with incoming ships from the world over. a purple haired girl was seen, her left eye closed out of habit, despite having a prosthetic. She was the close friend of the a particularly powerful shinobi and she was enjoying her day of shopping. ---- "Its such a good day and lover boy has given me plenty to spend so what should I buy first?" Shirabe said as she skipped merrily down the dock to the shops. Further down the docks a young girl, with a patch over her right eye, strolls aimlessly with a discourage looked upon her face. "Even after I spent all that time convincing that old man to take me along on this mission, he leaves me behind the first chance he gets" she thinks to herself, letting out a sigh of annoyance, "I bet he's meeting with his super-secret contact by now, and I'm missing the whole thing. To make matters worse, I haven't seen Tokino all morning. I bet she found something more fun to do than wander around all day." As she carried on down the path, Tomoe took care to ignore the plentiful merchandise all around her, knowing that her father only had given her enough money to eat. Walking by the crowded booths, Shirabe was happily shopping, carrying several bags of clothes, or different exotic items, however he reached a clearing in the mesa and noticed something that was out of place. A Girl, with a single active Sharingan, mysteriously in the exact eye that was stolen from her. Dropping her bags she dashed towards this young girl, prepared to demand answers. Grimacing, Tomoe moves down dock only to startled by a woman rushing up before her. Despite her surprise at the out of place behavior of the newcomer, the young girl notices that the woman's gaze is fixed on her left eye. "Oh no!" she thinks aloud, realizing that she had activated her dōjutsu accidentally, "I ended up doing exactly what that old man told me to avoid at all costs." Glancing around nervously, Tomoe spots an alley off the main path and makes a break for it. "You didn't see anything!" she shouts back at the woman as she darts off, maneuvering around the crowd before slipping into the narrow passageway. "If I end up causing trouble for him, he'll never bring me along again," she thinks to herself as she dashes deeper into the maze of buildings. Activating her remaining Dōjutsu, Shirabe followed the girl, tracking her movements. "Where did you get that eye!?" she shouted frantically as her dress blew in the winds and several shoppers heard her cries. Molding her chakra in her feet, Shirabe started running on the wall using the Tree Climbing Practice to do so. Reaching the rooftops she continued to follow the girl, demanding to know how she had that Sharingan. "Tch...It looks like I really screwed up here," Tomoe murmurs to herself, glancing back to notice her pursuer had ascended to the rooftops. Not only did she inadvertently reveal her dōjutsu, she had garnered the attention of a kunoichi who was willing to follow her because of it. "Not that it's any of your concern, lady, but gifts between a father and daughter aren't worth all this trouble," she shouts back without breaking pace, hoping her offhand quip would serve as discouragement before taking a quick turn around a corner. Hearing the word father made Shirabe's skin crawl. Had Jones given her the eye he stole from her. Was it such a thing to blind her all for giving another individual her property? She was even more furious as she jumped down to cut off the girl only to be stopped by Naoto. "Wheres the fire?" He asked playfully. "That girl has my eye! " Shirabe said as she ground her teeth in anger. "'Another one?" Tomoe thinks to herself as she continues deeper into the village, not willing to wait around for the situation to escalate further. Picking up her pace, she ascends from the narrow alleyways to the rooftops and leaps from building to building, hoping that the newcomer was delaying her pursuer. Taking her by the hand, Naoto teleported Shirabe away using his Light Speed Dash Technique and attempts to calm her down. "What do you mean that girl had your eye?" he asked as he sat in a chair within his personal chambers. "She has a Sharingan that she obtained from her FATHER, and its in her left eye....... she only has one...... she has to be Jones' daughter or something..... I have to get my eye back!" Shirabe said as she tried to run out the room, but was cut off by Naoto again who flashed across the room. "No," he said sternly. "You will just cause a scene, I'll go." A few minutes later, Tomoe stops beneath the shadow of a water tower on top of a building. "I guess I lost them," she murmurs to herself, after surveying her surroundings in , "I'll just catch my breath for a moment, then head back down to the docks. I think I've had enough excitement for the day." Sitting back, Tomoe deactivates her dōjutsu and lets out a sigh of relief as a cool breeze blows across the city. Appearing before Tomoe in a space-time distortion, Naoto bowed in midair as he wasn't fully materialized. "Would you come with me? I need to ask you a few questions about that left eye of yours." he said calmly. Leaping to her feat, Tomoe instinctively takes a defensive stance and tries to make sense of the sudden appearance of man before her. "Tch...you really need to work on your pickup lines, old man," she defiantly responds, trying to buy herself a few moments to analyze the situation. "He's obviously a space—time user, so outrunning him isn't really an option. Though, with my back literally up against a wall, that doesn't really matter," the young girl quickly ponders, "Therefore, my only option in this kind of situation is..." Quickly revealing a kunai in her dominant hand, Tomoe spins around and slashes at the water tower. Despite such a simple blow from a normal weapon, the tower is delivered a deep gash that launches a considerable torrent of water towards the semi-materialized man. Not content with the force of the water alone, Tomoe weaves a quick set of hand seals and channels a current of lightning through the water, hoping to disable the opponent so that she could make a proper escape. Laughing, Naoto used his left eye in order to shift his teleportation ability into its intangibility variant allowing the attack to phase through him. As he did this he teleported behind her and grabbed her arm upon regaining corporal form. "You are coming with me," he explained as he attempted to teleport the girl for questioning. Suddenly, triggered from an unknown vantage point, the water the pair were standing instantly vaporizes, creating an explosive burst of steam. Using the confusion, Tomoe manages to pull her arm away from Naoto and leaps toward the sound of her voice being called out. Under the cover of the steam chakra sensory would show that the young girl's presence suddenly disappears after arriving at a second signature. Another gust of wind blows by and the steam is dispersed revealing that in place of a girl, a man in a dark coat stood on an adjacent building. "Trying to abduct young girls in middle of the day," the man sarcastically remarks, "You really need to find yourself a more appropriate hobby." Laughing again, Naoto looked at the newcomer. "Space-Time user?" he asked ignoring the quip trying to impose he was a pedophile. "I wasn't trying to abduct her, I am Naoto, Ninth Lord of the Jōnin Council here in Harōgakure, and I was taking her in for questioning a potential international incident." Naoto explained as the chakra in his left arm started to react to the newcomer in a way it hadn't before. "Who are you in relation to her? I will need you to come with me as well." "A council member at your age, not bad. Despite that, I'm afraid that girl is sorely beyond your reach," Kazuhide calmly explains, "As for myself, I'll pass on your interrogation invitation." In contrast to his unenthusiastic tone, the man's gaze was particularly intense. "Intangibility and teleporation with what appears to be minimal chakra expenditure," Kazuhide thinks to himself, manifesting a black sword in his hand. "I'll only ask this once, why do you seek that Sharingan?" Addressing the compliment. "It's not all that much of a great deed to be a member of the council, but on to other matters, and as to why, that is classified" Naoto said as he saw the sword materialize, thus breaking his calm and collected attitude. "......that that technique....... where did you learn my clan's Yin Release? I demand to know," Naoto said frantically as he extended the five blades attached to his left hand. "Are you of the Mikoto Clan as well?" he asked as his Reisei triggered itself due to the negative emotions he now felt towards this strange man. "A Mikoto...I'm afraid not," Kazuhide retorts as he holds up the blade at and angle, as if looking over the quality of the blade, "This is just something I managed to collect." Noticing both the change in his opponent's disposition and the azure gleam in his eyes, Kazuhide prepares himself accordingly. "While I may not be a Mikoto, I suppose you could say that we share a common ancestor," he explains, activating his own . Convinced that negotiations weren't going anywhere, Kazuhide manifests a jet black shuriken in his free hand and throws it in Naoto's direction. As the projectile closes in on the target it suddenly shatters into countless sharp fragments, expanding the potential area of effect. A Battle of Lineage Spinning like a top, Naoto released a large vacuum wave from his clawed arm, using Chakra Flow and his Wind Release: Ascending Air Current to block the shards. Once he had stopped he charged at Kazuhide using his Swift Release: Shadowless Flight, which when augmented and magnified by his Yang nature made his movements harder to track. Infusing his Wind into his arm once more he attempted to impale the Uchiha. This was no longer a battle of words, he had aimed to get answers once and for all about the true origins of his opponent an that girl he was protecting. "He's fast, on par with Tokino when using Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals," Kazuhide thinks to himself in the fraction of a moment he's awarded to prepare for his opponent's assault, "But charging right in isn't the best idea." With a lightning quick sweep of his blade, he redirects Naoto attack away from his body enough to allow him to avoid the blow with minimalistic sidestep. While likely surprising to an outside observer, Naoto would notice that Kazuhide's blade became infused with chakra just prior to clashing with his attack, granting it a level of durability able to withstand the strike. While making this defensive strike the Uchiha a set of hand seals with his free hand, releasing gout of flame at his opponent at point blank range. Should the fire contact his opponent's wind chakra, it would likely engulf the associated arm with intense burns. As the flames came closer to him, Naoto swung his left arms towards them, using his momentum to create a backdraft. This draft reflected the flames back to Kazuhide. While leaping backwards, he reached back and pulled out a coin from his pouch and quickly molded his lightning release chakra. "Providence: Lightning God, Stage 3: Rocket," he said softly as he fired the coin at 340.29 miles per second. This coin ripped through the air and sped towards Kazuhide. His view inhibited for a moment as the flames bend around his position, Kazuhide only catches a minor glance of the preparation of Naoto's lightning attack before it's launched. Lacking the time to deflect it, the rail driver pierces through his position in a fraction of a second as the reflected flames engulf the area. Though, in the wake of the two-pronged attack Kazuhide was nowhere to be found. "That was..." a voice speaks from several paces from behind Naoto, "Far faster than a chakra-based lightning technique should move." The Uchiha, other than sporting a thin cut across his left cheek, stood unharmed from the Mikoto's assault. "Hmm...his attacks even surpass his own speed...I'll have to be careful," He thinks to himself, as he closes the distances between himself and his opponent in an instant, performing a shallow horizontal strike that would disrupt his enemy's ability to mold chakra should he make contact. In that time, Naoto triggered his Intangibility once again, by manipulating his form while it existed outside of the third dimension of observable space. "You'll have to try harder than that" Naoto said as he released his stasis and teleported directly behind Kazuhide. "Lets take this to a place where we won't wreak my hometown." he said as he triggered his Advent: Red Sky Shadow Dance, which warped them both into a world that flowed in reverse. "Welcome to my Inverted World," he said as his words started to flow backwards. Into the Darkness Spinning around as his opponent appears behind him, Kazuhide is struck by an intense sensation of disorientation as Naoto's technique takes effect. Dropping his blade, and falling onto a knee, the Uchiha immediately suspects but instead views the faint distortions in the surrounding area, indicating the residual effect of a space—time technique being utilized. An attempt to pull himself to his feet proves useless due to his inability to coordinate himself, barely managing to secure an upright position. "Strange technique," he speaks aloud, though the words he hears sound far different than he was suspecting, "Inverted, huh?" With his eyes downcast he stares at his reflection on blade he dropped, seemingly trying to regain some amount of composure. As the rules of the world took hold, Kazuhide would notice that his vision was showing him what was behind him, rather than what was in front of him. As Naoto took a breath in, and calmed himself for the fact that he himself was still affected by the disorientation caused by his own world, looked to the left, as his vision was directed to the right. "Up is Down, Left is Right, Front is Back, all sense of direction is reversed, even the way you speak and the area of an attack is reversed. This is the world of opposites, try not to hurl," Naoto said as he darted backwards, by moving forwards. He prepared to jump again, but in the mean time while he amassed chakra he thought he'd have a little fun with Kazuhide. As his opponent fell back, by moving forward, Kazuhide reached back to grasp the sword in front of himself. Having achieved a decent level of composure and a rudimentary understanding and of the space by accelerating his analysis of the observations of the world. Pulling himself to his feet, the Uchiha summoned a second jet black blade. Taking a stance with one blade before him and one behind, Kazuhide displays an unusual level of coordination due to the circumstances. "I suppose my current limit is two full degrees of movement, and limited action with the third," he thinks to himself, looking away directly from Naoto in order to observe him visually, "Next, I'll start unraveling the effect on our chakra. That is, if I'm awarded that much time. I suppose I could always cut my way out of this world, though I'd rather that escalate things that far." Naoto smiled as he clapped his hands together, and released a hurricane starting from his body, by mixing his Guardian Wind Armor with his Yang Release and causing it to expand outwards. "Only Omnidirectional attacks work here," he thought to himself. Rotating his blades while maintaining his position, Kazuhide generates a barrier of chakra. Shielded from the hurricane force winds, he analyzes the difference between the perceived amount of chakra exerted and the discernible force generated in response. This itself generated an issue. If this realm could invert power in the same way that it inverts directionality and speech, that would mean that there is a conceptual midpoint. "It may not matter though," he thinks to himself with a smirk, "From what I could tell upon our first encounter, we have roughly equivalent levels of chakra. Therefore, if he keeps expending exuberant amounts of chakra to manifest large scale maneuvers, I can easily outlast him with conservative counters." Naoto noticed the barrier and smirked. "He is a quick study, however, that won't be enough in this realm." he said to himself as he ended the hurricane. Naoto knew how to use the most effort with the minimalist use of chakra, as he honed his skills to their peak. Using his Sensing rather than his own eyes, he mapped out the area. "Ok, he hasn't moved and if I shift the worlds now, he wouldn't see it coming" he thought as he clapped his hands once more, having amassed enough chakra "Advent: Celestial Axis" he said as the forest shifted as if it were moving, and the effects of the reverse world subsided. As the sun arose in the skies and the trees all moved to the outlaying reaches revealing an open field. Sitting on a high tree branch of the , Naoto laughed to himself. "Alright so the reverse world won't work on someone as smart as he is, interesting." As the world shifted once again the ground beneath Kazuhide disappeared as he plummeted to the earth below. Quickly responding he manifests a temporary platform beneath his feat, allowing him to leap to one of the World Tree's branches. "Seems he's decided to move us from the inverted world," he thinks to himself, taking note that no particular effects currently seem to be in play, "Regardless, who knows what he'll come up with if I allow him to keep this momentum." Glancing at the point where he was hurled into this realm, Kazuhide focuses on the residual distortion caused by his transportation visible only to himself. Discarding his pair of armaments in favor of a superior weapon, the Uchiha rends open the distortion and leaps back into the inverted world. Bearing the annoyance of the realm, he repeats the same process by locating the point where he was first drug into this realm and opens a path back into the reality to which he was more accustomed. Standing on the rooftop where their battle had begun, Kazuhide patiently waited for his opponent's timely arrival. Following Kazuhide he teleported out of his core dimension. "What was an interesting maneuver" he said as he looked off into the distance, Sensing a disturbance. "We need to put this on hold, there is something happening off the coast" he said as he started to gather Natural Energy through his Six Paths Yin Power. Pirate Attack Leaping off the roof, Naoto attempted to harness Senjutsu, which he had learned only 6 weeks before. "Ok, lets do this, Six Paths Yin Synergy!" he said as his body started to react and his sensing and other abilities became more powerful than before. "Lets see how long I can hold this transformation....." "That guy is especially diligent when it comes to his job," Kazuhide seemingly comments to himself as the sword he had conjured faded from his grasp, "Wouldn't you agree...Tokino?" Turning back around, the Uchiha glances towards the top of the water tower, where a blonde-haired woman casually sits with a grin. "I guess you did notice me," Tokino responds with a playful sigh, leaping down from her perch, "I take it you're done having fun, right? By the way, I can't seem to find Tomoe anywhere." "It's not as if I decided to go jumping through some other shinobi's dimensions on a whim, and I her back early with the package," Kazuhide begins to explain, though his attention seems to be drawn towards the harbor. Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to his partner. "Regardless, we should probably return as well, we've spend enough time on this errand as it is because someone wanted to come by ship." "Aww...but if we just teleport back we'll just be given another job right away," Tokino complains whilst pouting, "Can't we stick around a little longer? We could even check in on the commotion over there. I know you want to. Come on...it will be fun." With that said, Tokino grabs Kazuhide by the arm and leaps off towards the harbor. "I suppose...if this place was destroyed it would make future transactions with our supplier more difficult," Kazuhide retorts, trying to legitimize going along with his partner's suggestion, "Might as make this quick then." Picking up the pace, the pair moves towards the harbor as they leap from building to building. After accessing sage mode, Naoto was able to move at a higher rate of speed. Targeting as many signatures of foreign chakra as be could, Naoto launched several lotus shaped shurikens from chakra arms sprouting from his left arm. Making their way a good distance from the actual fighting, Kazuhide and Tokino took up a position on a tall building overlooking the harbor. "From here we can offer a bit of aid without drawing the attention of the city's proper guardians," the Uchiha explains, manifesting a black bow in his left hand, "Since I'm helping you out by doing this, Tokino, could you do the same?" With that said the blonde haired woman places her hand over her partner's left eye, generating a thin membrane of ice similar to a contact lens. Having acquired the ability to view the area in greater detail than before, Kazuhide begins looking over the harbor in order to ascertain the situation. Trying to conserve the amount of Senjutsu chakra he had made since it was a low amount to start with, Naoto sensed that his attack only took out 45 of the hundreds of undead soldiers which were pouring onto the shore. "Bloody hell, this is relentless, what does he want now, it can't be......oh no..." he said as his thoughts immediately went to sense for Shirabe's chakra. "Seems they've gathered a sizable force," Kazuhide comments to Tokino, who was looking over the harbor as well, "Also, I don't see any additional reinforcements from this village. In that case, we should try to handle as many as possible in a single strike." "Are we going with lethal force?" Tokino inquires, in a much more serious tone then she originally displayed. "Yeah, plus we aren't really concerned about getting any information out of them at the moment, so they aren't really any use alive," Kazuhide retorts as he hands a black arrow he conjured to his partner, who holds it for second before handing it back to him. Lining up his shot, the Uchiha fires the arrow an unnatural distance, piercing straight through the chest of an unknowing victim before releasing a burst of icy chakra. The icy wave freezes a concentrated group of the invaders solid just before Kazuhide's black arrow detonates with a considerable force, leaving nothing much shattered remains behind. "That handles around a hundred of them, but their are still several left," he comments, noticing that the enemy had taken notice of his first strike and were moving out of his line of sight, "I suppose we'll have to move in closer." The hoards continued to move forward, killing several innocent patrons as Naoto saw hundreds vanish. "Looks like I have help," he said as he placed his hands on the ground, before sprinting towards them using his Swift Release before spinning releasing his Guardian Wind Armor in a manner that creates a drill on compressed razor winds. Switching tactics, Kazuhide and Tokino took a guerrilla approach against the hordes of incoming pirates. Up against a larger force, the pair resorted to quick strikes against the enemies before retreating into the maze of buildings. In this manner they were able to avoid being directly targeted by the pirates, while simultaneously conserving their overall stamina.